Fire Emblem Yummy Oneshots
by AlphaExPrototype
Summary: Various pairings of Fire Emblem characters. This book is completely all about lemon, so there's no sign of any fluff here. If you like Fire Emblem characters having hot, wild sex. Then you're on the right place to be reading this. Meaning, that there will be a lot of multiple ejaculations and tons of fucking, until someone passes out.
1. (Chrom X F Morgan) Getting a new Queen

Ever since the death of his wife, Sumia and his best friend Robin during the fight with Grima. Both Chrom and Morgan felt empty as their special person left a hole inside their heart.

It's been a while since Chrom had sex with his wife, he couldn't remember how it felt, but he knew that it had felt great. He wondered what would his best friend's daughter would feel like if he were to fuck her senseless. After all they were pretty close as Morgan took over Robin's role to help Chrom rebuild Ylisse.

Chrom couldn't get rid of the picture of Morgan's sweet beautiful curves that swayed with every move she made. Not to mention the size of her breasts, they were like a pack of watermelons as they bounced with every step she took, he always wondered who Morgan's mother was. Morgan had inherited her father's tactician skills and intellect, but her body had to be from some sweet curvy girl, heck that means Robin was one heck of a lucky man.

"Lord Chrom?" His mind snapped back into reality as he heard the tactician's sweet voice.  
Turning around he saw Morgan standing still with a worried face. "Milord, I know you lost someone very close to you as have I, do please don't feel so down. I'm here after all to support everyone no matter what."

"You'd do anything to support me? No matter what?" As he asked Morgan, Chrom knew what he wanted to cheer him. He wanted her luxurious deluxe body that has yet to be tainted by a man with pure dominance.

"Yes milord anything to keep everyone of my friends and comrades happy." Morgan cheerfully said.

Chrom slowly approached Morgan with a predatory smile, until he was too close that she had to back up, causing her to move all the way with her back was against the wall.

"Chr—Chrom! What are you doing?" Morgan was starting to get worried as the exalt moved his face close to her, suddenly he gave Morgan a surprise attack. Chrom crashes his lips against hers and began tracing his hands over her hips up until her reached her enormous mounds and gave her a little squeeze.

"G—Ah! Aah~!" The young tactician let out a loud moan forcing her mouth open, which gave Chrom the chance to attack her sweet tongue with his own. Chrom tried to connect with Morgan's tongue as she tried to evade his, although it inevitable he began wrestling with hers for dominance as he tasted every bit of her palette.

Morgan couldn't understand why this was happening, she didn't want any of this, but it felt great for all she cared. The two had to separate from the kiss as both gasped for oxygen. Chrom looks over to her face with fire in his eyes, "Morgan you said you'd do anything... As your king, I order you to have sex with me and become my new queen." Morgan was shocked from what she was hearing, sure the queen had just died recently and now he wants to make her the new queen of Ylisse!?

All Morgan could do was give him a nod and with a low seductive voice she said, "Anything for you milord, my body is yours to play with as I will bare your next generation." Chrom took this as a sign and began to undress his dead best friend's daughter, Chrom didn't feel any shame doing this at all. He knows if Robin were to come back from the dead, he'd personally use elwind and knock him up to a wall nonstop until all of his bones break. Fortunately Chrom didn't care as he had taken off Morgan's coat and shirt off. This left Morgan with purple bra that could barely contain her huge assets and her black lacy panty which covered her precious virginity.

Chrom's mind became overwhelming with all this lewd-ish thoughts as his mouth began to water from staring at her breasts, heck some of his drool fell onto her chest. Morgan shyly looked the other way, embarrassed from her fit body that attracted a lot of perverted men of many ages. Chrom leaned closer to Morgan's breast and licked his drool off her mounds.

Morgan began to shiver as she felt his cold wet licks on her mounds, the thought of this excited her. Chrom wanted more of her as his hands reached her back and started to undo her bra, as her bra fell, Morgan's enormous tits fell down as it jiggled. This exposed her pink puffy nipples to her lord.

Chrom could stare at this beautiful sight all day, looking at her E cup breasts, he wonders how bigger would it get once she was pregnant? He shifted his hands as he cupped her chest and began playing with them as he slapped both tits softly.  
"Argh~! Aaah—Aah~!" Morgan started moaning as her breasts were slapped. "Chrom-sama, please be careful, my breasts are very sensitive!" She gave him a warning, but her lord didn't care as he stopped slapping and began biting down on her pink cute nipples. "Ow! S-stop that!" Morgan couldn't contain her excitement from her sensation of Chrom pulling her nipples with his teeth, as he kept playing with her sensitive jugs.

Chrom could see she was enjoying it as her pink nubs got rock had, Morgan let out a soft moan as Chrom started sucking on her left breast and licked it as he swirled around her nub. He did the same to her right breast that yet to be played with as well.

"Gg—guaah~!" Morgan screams as she came, dirtying her underwear with her load. The pleasure from her sensitive breasts were enough to send her cumming. Morgan's breathing were ragged as she tried to control her body from all that pleasure. Seeing her wet underwear caught Chrom's attention. He slowly slid her underwear off and picked it up. He puts it near his face and began smelling her panty. Chrom proceeds to lick the load that Morgan produced from her recent orgasm, she tasted great, he thought to himself as he threw her undies away and knelt down below Morgan. He looked towards her wet pussy, he knew it was time he took this to the next level.

Chrom picked up Morgan and threw her to his bed, he soon followed her as he did, Morgan was all the sudden positioned by Chrom. As Chrom spreads her legs apart giving him a beautiful view of her glorious hole, that has yet to be penetrated. "Chrom-sama... please be careful, I'm still a virgin." Morgan was blushing and is pretty scared as she knows that her first time will hurt.

Her comment only made him more excited as began undressing his pants and underwear in a flash, Chrom couldn't wait to get himself some sweet pussy. When he took his boxers off, his large erect penis sprung up immediately, Morgan was now worried. How could someone that big of a monster fit inside me!? She thought.

Chrom grabs each leg and places it over his shoulder as he began rubbing his large meat's tip on Morgan's entrance. "Mmmh~" as Morgan let out a low sexy moan. "I'll put it in now... get ready." Chrom readies himself as Morgan closed her eyes and grabbed onto the bed sheets.

Chrom presses the tip of his cock forward inside of Morgan, slowly but steadily. He could feel Morgan's walls expanding from his sheer size, as he dug deeper he felt a bit of resistance as his cock came to a halt. He knew this was her hymen and he was about to make this girl into a woman. He thrusts towards and penetrates her virginity. "Grrr! Ah!" Morgan screams in agony, as tears were coming out of Morgan's eyes and gripped tighter on the bed sheets as. "Don't worry honey, it will be over very soon and it'll feel good by then." Chrom kisses Morgan's tears away as he reassures her. Though he saw some blood spilling out of her entrance as it also coated his cock, which he didn't care.

Chrom went on to start pumping his gigantic shaft in and out of Morgan, he did this slowly so that the girl could get used to the feeling. Morgan felt Chrom inside her, she felt every inch of his cock rubbing against her walls very slowly. She felt relaxed and pleased from the amount of exotic experience she's getting.

The more she felt him, the more she ignored the pain as it transitioned into pleasure. Chrom began to pick up the pace inside her, but not at a fast speed. "Mmh! Ah~ha!" Morgan suddenly made a loud sexy moan that escaped her mouth as the penis inside her wouldn't stop hitting her cervix. Morgan tried to contain her moans as she hit her bottom lip, sealing it. When Chrom heard her moan, he began to shift his titan of a cock faster inside her. Chrom kept sending wave after wave of pleasure towards Morgan until she couldn't hold her pleasure anymore and subconsciously started moaning louder. Chrom's penis was getting so much pleasure as Morgan's walls kept getting tighter by the minute, not wanting to let go of the king's royal cock.

Morgan was going to lose it if she kept getting this much pleasure. "Ah! Faster Chrom! Faster!" She commanded him, and he acknowledged as he sped up more. "Ah! De—eper Chrom! Deeper!" She commanded again. This time Chrom adjusted his angle to go deeper inside her. All the sudden Morgan started shouting, "There! That's it. Thrust in that spot please!" Chrom found her g-spot and went full speed ahead. As he fucked her senselessly at the speed of a jackhammer.

Chrom kept hitting her spot and began kneading her sensitive breasts, at this point Morgan lost all sense of acknowledgement. To the point where she only wanted more pleasure. "Agh! Ah! Aah! Aaaah~!" Morgan's pussy and breasts were getting destroyed, so all she could do was moan and moan, louder and louder. "Oh gods Morgan! I'm going to cum." Chrom went faster at his peak of acceleration. "M-me to—too!" Each of Morgan's syllables were cut off every time Chrom pumped inside her. "Let's cum together Morgan."

Chrom and Morgan we're reaching their limit as both of their breathing became ragged to the point where both could no longer hold it. "Oh~ Morgan! I'M CUMMING!" Chrom, with one last thrust, ejected his load inside her. Morgan also came with him as she coated his dick with her juices. Although Chrom had filled up her belly to the brim with gallons of his cum. As most of his cum came spilling out of her entrance.

Both lovers were too tired too move as they both lay down on the bed going to sleep. Morgan knew that she so definitely pregnant from all that cum inside her.


	2. (Kana X Velouria) Mating Season

During this month, Velouria was at her most dangerous state. Why you'd asked? The answer was pretty simple, it was clearly mating season. The Wolfkin we're pretty much horny all week during this period as both male and female try to find a partner to create the next generation, insuring their species' survival.

Velouria was pretty much in the prime of her heat, suffering as she craved for large delicious penis that she could drink up all of it's precious cum, until it was all dry. She tried to keep herself calm during this season, but it was eventually inevitable.

Kana was pretty much on the bad side of this situation, during today he went to visit his dear friend Velouria. He wanted to finally admit the feelings that he's been feeling for her.

As Kana went to visit his dear friend with flowers on his left hand. As he went to visit her tent, when he found her as he opened the tent's flap, what he saw next shocked him.

Kana stood still, as he stared down at Velouria who was ferociously masturbating, as she kept fingering herself non-stop. Velouria was clearly nude for he could see her small breasts and her furry white and grey vagina.

Kana suddenly got an erection from the beautiful sight right between his eyes. "Aaah! Argh-woooof!" Velouria's mind was completely lost as she howled in pleasure as she kept rubbing her clitoris with her two fingers.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a young man, it was Kana. But to her, all she could see him right now was just a prey that she could coupulate with. She wanted him badly. No, she NEEDED HIM badly, everything inside Velouria's mind thought of all the positions that the two could perform. Ranging from doggy-style to a mating press.

She soon stopped fingering herself and brought her two wet fingers to her mouth, tasting her own entrance's juices as she sucked and licked her fingers seductively, while looking at Kana.

Kana wanted to consult the girl as he knew he had to stop her. Although he couldn't understand, why he was enjoying this scenery. Velouria started to crawl towards the young dragon, like a predator she is, she stalked every one of his movements. Getting closer to the boy, she licked her lips and pounced over Kana.

Poor Kana was pinned to the ground, by a naked Velouria who's on top of him. Kana's face turned bright red as a tomato and turned to look away from Velouria's bare body. Velouria is clearly excited as she didn't stop wagging her tail like a dog.

Velouria wanted to make him hers. As she leaned closer to his face a licked him a couple times, spreading her saliva mixed with her vaginal juice from fingering herself. She began planting kisses from Kana's cheek down towards his neck. Where she sucked the side of Kana's neck. Leaving a purple hickey, marking him that he is already owned by another person.

Kana felt every bit of her kisses and it turned him on, as his banana began to rise but was choking, due to his tight pants. Everything felt wrong but good at the same time for Kana, eventually he gave up to his friend, his mate, bearer of his children.

Velouria turned Kana's face towards her small modest chest, and hugged him with it. Kana was suffocating from such a soft sensation, the last time he ever felt a woman's breasts was his mother's.  
Although comparing Corrin's big fat juicy breasts to Velouria's was clearly different from a landslide.

"I- can't br—eath!" Kana was suffocating in between Velouria's boobies. So she soon let go, as the boy gasped for air, glad that he would die from such an embarrassing way.

Velouria could see Kana's erect size of his penis, through his tight pants. "You gotta let your cock breath, Kana" Velouria talked in a sexy manner that turned him on more.

Kana couldn't handle his hormones going crazy anymore, as he grabbed his dragonstone from his pocket and transformed.

Velouria was surprised as Kana unleashed his huge dragon cock and slapped her face, knocking her down on all fours.  
Kana's sex drive took over his body as he positioned himself behind Velouria.  
His long dragon cock was pressuring her entrance, before finally jabbing it inside her.

"KYAAAA!" Velouria screams loud as she could, as the boy's monstrous penis went in to quickly and broke her hymen in one big thrust. Velouria began sobbing from the pain, as blood dripped from her pussy, while Kana screeched in pleasure as he kept hammering the poor girl's pussy.

"Argh! Ah! Ahaha! Ow!" Velouria was confused between the feeling of pain and pleasure while she tears kept dripping down her eyes. Worryingly it didn't end there, as Kana kept pumping in and out of her faster and harder, showing poor Velouria no mercy. With one last thrust, Kana let out an intense roar as he came inside Velouria. "Aaaaahaha~!" Velouria screams as her belly bulged up as she was filled in with gallons of semen.

Kana reverted back to his normal form and fell asleep on top of Velouria, who was knocked out unconscious from filling her up as she lay in a pool of semen escaping her pussy, from the man that lay sleeping on top of her.

9 months later Velouria gave birth to Kana's child. With Corrin disappointed from her son making an offspring at such a young age, she disowned him and never talked to him ever again.


	3. (Siegbert X Selkie)

Carefree and full of joy, Selkie is very energetic and loves to play. Right now, she's bored to death and wants to play a new type of game that her father had been playing with her mother, Corrin at the bed.

Selkie could still remember every little detail as she peaked through the key hole, she saw that her father, Kaden had been pumping his long hairy meat stick inside the hole of Corrin, where Selkie came out of. "Oh~! Harder Kaden! Please fuck me harder! Let's make another baby pleeeeease!" Selkie couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing, as she heard every moans, Corrin is loving every moment that Kaden pumps in and out of her.

"Corrin my love! Let's make another baby!" Kaden kept pumping until he came inside his wife, Corrin. Selkie had seen too much, she sensed that her parents are having fun. She wanted to play the same game as well with someone.

One afternoon, she sensed Siegbert around the camp. She knew that a strong, sexy boy like Siegbert would be able to give his best at playing with Selkie, with his massive stamina. She carefully prowls behind him, unnoticed... She wanted to play a new game with Siegbert! ONLY SIEGBERT.

As Siegbert enters his tent, what soon followed was a disaster. He cautiously turned around... only see nothing, he lets out a sigh before turning back around only to see a glimpse of a naked Selkie before she pounced him down like a predator.

Siegbert tried to get back up, although he's too shocked as Selkie tore through all of his clothing, not even leaving his underwear alone. Now he is fully naked in front of his friend Selkie. "Hi Siegbert, let's play a game that my mother's been enjoying with my dad!" Selkie talked cheerfully, while she slid her hand from his pecks all the way down his six pack abs, feeling every muscle in the boy.

Until to the point where she touched Siegbert's enormous erect penis. She stared at it, wondering how fun it would be to put it inside her hole. "Is this the thing that boys put inside a girl to make babies as they play in the bedroom?" Selkie asked while touching the tip of Siegbert's cock, his cock twitched from the great feeling.

She gripped his cock with all her might, but not crushing it. "Oh we're gonna have lots of fun together! It's just YOU AND ME." Selkie never wanting to let go of her pray, she licks her lips before kissing the tip of Siegbert's cock. Mmmmh~ The taste is pretty salty, I wonder how mom ever enjoyed daddy's hairy pee-pee? Selkie thought to herself as she began swallowing Siegbert's member whole, as she licked every bit of his delicious cock.

Siegbert's senses were out of the world. He pushes Selkie's head forwards deeper into his cock, as he chocked her as he ejected his warm baby seeds. "Aaaaah!" Siegbert let out a pleasing scream as he let go of Selkie's head.

Selkie is coughing out lots of Siegbert's semen into the tent's floor, while gasping for air. She took her moment before she began licking and swallowing every cum on the ground, not leaving a single trace.

"Huh? No wonder my mother, Corrin loves drinking my daddy's penis milk!" Selkie licks her lips, not sparing a drop of cum.

Selkie is pretty clueless, she thinks that this is still just a game that her mother and father kept playing in their bedroom.

Siegbert is tired from his recent orgasm, unable to move. He needed to escape from Selkie or else he'll get a lifetime of scolding from Xander for being late! He didn't want any of this, but Selkie's strength prevented him from escaping. His eyes widened in fear, for Selkie aimed his cock towards her vagina.

"Selkie! Please don't! My dad is going to scold me!" Siegbert wasn't ready to be a father just yet, he's still a young child after all. Selkie didn't give a single damm as she slowly descended, feeling the tip of his cock pressing her pussy.

There was one consequence, Selkie is a virgin. She suddenly slams down on Siegbert's cock, until she felt a surge of pain as she screamed! "Ow! Owie! It hurts!" She doesn't know why it was hurting, while her hymen broke and blood spilled out of her vagina. She couldn't understand how her mother felt great doing this, but it pained Selkie. She tried to pull out, all the sudden. She felt a surge of pleasure as Siegbert's cock rubbed against her walls as she exits.

"Aah~!" She felt great, letting out a loud moan, that made Siegbert's cock harder from hearing it. Now she can understand why mommy enjoyed playing wit daddy!

She began jumping up and down, slamming her entrance against the poor prince's cock, that was still sensitive from his recent orgasm. Siegbert tried to push her away, in response she clawed him, not letting him go. "Selkie! Please, I don't want to be a dad yet!" Selkie kept riding him, as her eyes rolled behind and stuck her tongue out as she howls.

What does the fox say? "Aah! I'm cumming!" Siegbert tried to control his cock but he too was going to cum. Her breathing became ragged until Siegbert exploded inside Selkie.

She felt his cum all over her inside as she was filled with so much pleasure as she also cums, coating Siegbert's penis.

"Haha that was fun!" Selkie kisses Siegbert in the cheek. "Don't worry my love, we will be playing every single day. Starting right now!" Siegbert's screamed in terror knowing that the Kitsune will never let him go.


	4. (Alm X Faye)

I'll keep you forever safe Alm... Poor Faye has always been living on the shadow of Celica. Celica just couldn't keep herself away from Alm as she would keep him to all by herself.

There it was in the heat of a battle. Faye took her chance and attacked Celica while everyone was busy fighting the remnants of the Duma Faithful. Celica in her last few moments asks Faye, "W-why Faye? ... Why..." Celica's body falls limp as she dies. Alm sees Celica dead body beside Faye made him rush over to her side. "Who!? Who did this!?" Ferocity in his eyes as he spoke with danger, eager to annihilate Celica's murderer.

Faye didn't want to lie to her Alm. But in order to keep herself safe and to keep him, she blamed it on the Faithful.

The battle was brutal for The Faithful as Alm lost his mind , and he went on slaughtering every enemy he saw. Cutting them limbs off, one by one.

When the battle was over. Alm sat on his throne all alone playing with a special ring, he was going to propose to Celica just after the battle. Tears fell in his face just before he heard a soft calming voice from Faye. "Alm... I'm sorry you lost Celica, but remember that I'll always be there for you." Alm couldn't believe it, Faye had always been beside him after Celica left Ram Village. As he and Faye fought Desaix and Slayde together. She was always there for him, never Celica. How could've he been so blind? The real woman that he should propose to was to her the entire time.

Alm walked over to Faye and knelt before her and took her hand as he proceeds to say, "Faye, you're always there for me. I'm sorry that I've been so blinded by Celica. Faye... will you marry me?" As he showed her the ring. Tears ran down Faye's eyes, today was the happiest moment of her life, she doesn't even regret killing Celica.

The two were soon wed and Alm carried Faye bridal style all the way to their bedroom. She couldn't believe that this was happening, it felt like a dream but it wasn't. The two began to undress as quickly as possible. While looking at Alm, she carefully watched his sweet sexy six pack abs and his well toned pecks. Her face began to heat up from the sight.

The same thing could be said for Alm as Faye unhooked her bra, letting her massive jugs fall as they jiggle with each little movement she made. His eye spied her white creamy flat stomach until he glued his towards her pink puffy nipples.

The two faced each other as they both leaned in closer, closing their eyes as they started kissing. The kissing went escalated quickly as Alm began exploring Faye's wet cavern looking for her tongue and when he did, the two began to fight for dominance. Faye held back submitting to his dominance as it made Alm look rather sexy.

Alm didn't stop there, he kept peppering her with kisses along side of her neck until his lips reached her breasts. "Mmmh~" Faye felt great from his soft touch. As Alm started cupping her breasts with his soft hands, he began kneading them as his moulded with her mounds. "Aaah~" Faye let out a soft moan as Alm starts to kiss her nipples. Her moans were like an angel singing to Alm's ears, because it made him hot and horny. He wondered what would Faye's milk taste like, once she gives birth to his child? Alm thoughts were clouded by many lewd things.

Faye pushes Alm away from her as she lay down on the bed. "Alm... please I'm ready to bare your children." For that Faye spread her leg wide open for Alm, exposing her untouched entrance. Alm's eyes widened as he saw how beautiful and delicious her vagina is.

Alm grabs his large cock and readies it as he began rubbing the folds of her entrance. "Mmmmh~ Oh Alm" Faye was starting to feel wet as her clitoris was being rubbed against the tip of Alm's delicious cock. "Alright... Faye, I'm going in, tell me to stop when it hurts." All she could do was prepare for the worst, but what was the worst? Nothing! This is all the she ever wanted and she finally has it all to herself, not that slut of a fake princess like Celica, she thought.

Alm proceeds to push in inside Faye's vagina, as her small pussy sucks and swallows Alm's cock slowly. "Mmmh~!" Faye is loving every bit of this moment, until Alm felt some resistance inside her. He knew this would hurt Faye, so he decided to thrust carefully, to avoid hurting badly. "Kyaaaa~! Ah...ha...ha..." Faye felt every bit of the pain of hymen breaking apart as Alm's long and juicy 'Falchion' penetrated her inside.

Blood seeped outside her sweet pussy. Faye began to sob, but wanted for Alm to continue, she really wanted this badly. "Don't worry my dear, the pain will be gone soon." As Alm begins to thrust his gigantic 'human sausage' in and out of Faye at a slow and steady speed.

The pain that Faye felt, is soon replaced by tides of pleasure. Alm could feel that Faye is enjoying this as her pussy's wet walls began to tighten around his 'meat stick'. "God dammit Faye! You too tight around my cock!" Alm shifts both of his hands into her large fat breasts as he thrusts inside her while squeezing her delicate boobies.

"Alm! Alm! Aaaaalm!" Faye was screaming Alm's name in pleasure as Alm slams his cock harder every-time Faye calls for his name.

"Harder! HARDER!" Begins to pound her poor pussy in her order. "Faster Alm! FASTER!" With that command, Alm proceeds to jackhammer his meat in and out of Faye's baby hole.

Alm was nearing his limit as begins to get slower and slower. "Faye my dear queen... I— I ... I'm about t—o cum!" Faye couldn't hear anything as her eyes rolled behind and stuck her tongue out, unable to bare the pleasure. "Oh Alm! Please... please.. CUM INSIDE ME!" With one last comment from Faye. Alm smashes her pussy as fast, as deep and as hard he could ever do. Alm grips Faye's jiggly breasts tighter than before. "God dammit! FAYE I'M CUMMING! IM CUMMING! IM CUUUUUUUMING~!" With one last thrust, Alm lost all sight of his vision except for white, ejaculating every load he has in stored inside her womb. He lost all grip of her chest as he fell in unconscious from all that pleasure.

Faye loved every moment of this. She too soon fell asleep, having all of her energy spent on having sex with her king, her husband, Alm. Soon the two ruled over the united Valentia and copulated until they had 10 children.


	5. (M Robin X F Corrin)

Robin was once an amazing tactician, that was until he became the world's most dangerous rapist, as he used many types of spell to catch his female victims.

Sadly the queen of Nohr, Corrin was missing last night. She was last reported to be seen, being carried away by a white haired man wearing a purple coat. This terrified the king of Nohr, Xander.

He knew it was a hard task to get his wife back. Especially since it was Robin, he'd do anything to get his dear Corrin back.

All of those were meaningless as Robin has a full stock of sex slaves, ranging from commoners to royalties like Lucina, Celica and now Corrin.

Robin had brought Corrin to one of his secret sex dungeon, where he experiments on the women as he rapes them.

As soon as Corrin woke up, she looked around to only see that she was bind on chains with all for of her limbs. She was stuck in the wall standing up, only able to move her naked body from it, for about a meter.

Suddenly she heard her cell door open, in front of her was a naked man, it was Robin and he's carrying a potion. As he began to approach Corrin, she started to struggle and panic as he got closer, but the chains were too tough. Robin with a huge creepy grin on his face grabbed Corrin's jaw and forced it open. As he made her chugged the potion.

The potion tasted horrible, it was like an expired bear meat but as a drink instead, as Corrin thought. "Hehehaha! That potion you drank, is an enchanted aphrodisiac!" Robin laughed menacingly.

All the sudden, Corrin's body became hot and her mind began to crave for a big long penis as her head wouldn't stop thinking about it. Her pussy became wet all the sudden and her milk started to squirt out of her nipples. Robin knew that this is just one of the side effects of his potion. "G—gah! Ha!" Corrin kept panting as he breasts kept squirting milk, from there Robin opens his mouth to catch her milk as he tests her quality of milk.

"Mmmh~! Not bad! You'd make a great milking machine and also a sex slave!" As Robin licked his lips that were wet from her milk.

Corrin felt ashamed for this, but couldn't do anything about it, as she accepted her fate. She hopes that her dear husband, Xander would save her.

Robin wanted to torture her and he began by slapping her big fat tits really hard. As he brought down a hard slap, it created a wet sound as he hit her chests. "Uuuargh!" Corrin screams in agony as her milk spilled out when Robin slapped her tits really hard, leaving a red mark of his hands on her chest.

From there Robin grabbed his milking machine and placed a suction cup for each breast. Robin turns on the machine and puts the functionality to overdrive, in which the machine sucked Corrin's milk out really hard, leaver her dry at the end. He took out the cups, as he had other plans, for his product.

Robin knew he could make a business of selling royal milk to everyone. Robin couldn't hold his horny dick anymore as he impatiently crashes his gigantic cock of his inside Corrin's pussy. "KYAAAAA!" Corrin immediately screams as she felt his monstrous cock inside her small hole as she started crying crazily while shaking her head with tears coming out of her eyes. Robin however was enjoying every moment of this, as his large dick is pleasured, Corrin's pussy was so damm tight, it tightened even more as her she was a pretty small petite girl.

With every thrust, she felt extreme pleasure as he hit her g-spot and she kept moaning hardcore. Both had felt pleasure, for Corrin it was just too much as her breathing became too ragged and was about to pass out.

Robin was nearing his limit very soon, so he decided to thrust faster than the speed of light and held on to Corrin's massive jugs tightly. Though milk had run out because of the machine, for now anyways. With one final pump, Robin came screaming across Corrin's sex dungeon cell, "Guuuahh! I'M CUMMING!" Thus he filled out the Queen's royal entrance as he came, with the final thrust he knocked her out cold and she came with him really hard.

For the rest of Corrin's days she was fucked and milked constantly to keep Robin's black market business on booming.


	6. (Male Morgan X Female Robin)

Robin in everyone's point of view is a strong, intelligent queen of Ylisstol, husband to Lord Chrom. But to Morgan, his mother was nothing he remembered from his future. Every single day, Robin would copulate with Chrom, but what about a day when Chrom isn't there?

Morgan becomes Robin's victim, whenever Chrom isn't there to fill up her sexual desires. His own mother would rape him, non-stop and Morgan couldn't do anything about it. No matter how much he pleaded and cried, Morgan would still end up getting raped by his own mother. No one knows of the situation between the two, except for themselves.

Morgan would one day try to tell his father, Chrom of what his mother had been doing to him. Thus when he did, all his father said was "I'm sorry Morgan... You're my only hope of keeping your mother sane and controlled while I'm not there for her. I hope you can understand me." Chrom told Morgan about Robin's addiction to sex, as she couldn't live a single day without it. Morgan felt hopeless as he went back to his room.

He couldn't do this anymore, he is in a relationship with Severa and she'll beat him up for knowing this. Just as Morgan prepared to sleep, he began to undress so he could change to his pajamas. Suddenly his door opened behind him, he knew who it was, since Chrom left for Valm earlier after their talk.

"Morgan. Honey, you know what time it is?" Robin closes the door behind her and locked it.  
His mother is in front of him...naked...

"M-mother! Please don't do this to me. I have a relationship with Severa!" Morgan tried to defend himself, but Robin wasn't having any of it. Morgan was already naked due to him changing in the middle while Robin enters, now she casts a paralyzing spell along with a spell that made men VERY horny! The effects took affect immediately and soon Morgan felt really turned on and wanted to make love with his own mother.

Robin stalks her own son and unfortunately lowered her entrance, swallowing her son's entire cock with delight. "Gods Morgan! You're just as big as your father!" From there Robin rodeos Morgan like a wild animal, jumping up and down on top of him at the bed with her humongous breasts bouncing with harmony.

"Morgan, honey. Open your mouth if you want mommy's milkshakes." Morgan obediently opens his mouth wide as Robin squeezes her breasts together with milk squirting out like a house, Robin sprays her milk towards Morgan's mouth as he enjoys his mother's delicious sweet breastmilk.

The paralyzing spell wore off and Morgan pounces and locks his lips into Robin's breasts, he began suckling like when he was a baby and drank his mother's supplements dry. Morgan took the upper hand and spreads Robin's legs as he thrusts inside her with incredible speed and agility. "That's it my baby boy, fuck momma so hard until she passes out!" Morgan furiously crushes his mother's tits together in search for more milk, in retaliation he bit Robin's nipples until she cried in pain. "That's what you get for running out of milk, mother!" Morgan spat out.

Morgan exits his mother's vagina and threw his right fist inside her anus, making her hole spread like a huge manhole. However Robin wasn't enjoying any of it as she began to suffer an starts to cry. "I'm sorry Morgan! I'm sorry! Please stop fucking mommy!" But the boy who received the effects from the horny spell made him lose his sanity and was filled with lust.

His right hand didn't stop fisting Robin as tears rained down her cheeks in pain, finally regretting her actions caused. Morgan took his hand out and made Robin smell her own asshole as she tried to hold her breath form taking the shit smell. Morgan became pissed and shoved his entire length inside her mouth as he chokes her, not long after that he came inside her as she tried to swallow Morgan's cum, but the amount he spewed was drowning her. With not enough oxygen to support Robin, she fell unconscious as Morgan took advantage and reaps his mother's vagina. He spent hours destroying her fragile pussy until the spell wore off making him wonder why he was smashing his mother's insides.

The next few days Robin no longer used Morgan as a tool for pleasure whenever Chrom wasn't there, because she fears that Morgan might fuck her to death.


	7. (Ashe X F! Byleth) Sex Education

Thing were tough for Ashe after a few weeks of mourning his adoptive father, Lonato. As time progressed when Ashe took his Professor's counseling to bring him back to his 'happy-go-lucky' senses, what he didn't realize was that he started to develop deep feelings for Byleth whenever they had a conversation. And when he did, his heart raced whenever he was near the Professor.

The same thing could be said for the Professor, as Byleth supports her young student Ashe. The more time she talks to him about his cruel past the deeper their connection gets. It was until at one night when Byleth couldn't sleep properly with her mind clouded by the Ashe's cute and yet handsomely features. Byleth couldn't help notice Ashe's cute freckles along with his green eyes that you could just stare at all day long.

Byleth sat up on her bed and wondered what lies beneath the archer's clothing. Surely he'd be buffed since using a bow and arrow requires massive upper body strength. At those thoughts, Byleth blushes with realizing that she's in love with Ashe.

One day later during the end of class. Byleth told Ashe to stay back for a special 'one on one session.' The grey haired boy happily accepted his teacher's request and he was led to his Professor's room. Byleth quietly closes the door and locks it without Ashe noticing.

"Hey Ashe, for today I'm going to help you about the human reproductive system." Byleth smoothly says while she swayed her wide hips making Ashe blush a bit.

"T-there's no need for that Professor. I—" Ashe tried to retort back but was cut off with a soft kiss on the lips by Byleth.

"You've been a good boy for stealing a Professor's heart like that, you deserve a definite reward for that." Without a moments notice, Byleth slowly starts to remove her clothing piece by piece. Ashe's eyes widened in delight when he saw Byleth's massive double d cup breasts fall when she removed her top. Not only that but he felt his banana inside bis pants beginning to rise up which Byleth caught her eyes on.

"Ara ara~ Ashe, your penis must be suffering down there." She said while poking his erect penis through the pants which made Ashe groan.

"Professor! This is wrong, we shouldn't d—mmph!?" Byleth crashes her lips once more and gave her reason, "don't worry Ashe, this is perfectly normal. Besides I love you and please call me by name." Byleth spoke with a wink she gave at the end.

For a young boy who used to be a thief, he sure stole the green haired girl's heart. For that he cupped Byleth's smooth cheeks and brought their faces close until their lips connected. Byleth closed her lips to tease the young lad, but Ashe wasn't having any of it. Immediately he bit Byleth's bottom lip causing her lips to open, in which Ashe used his tongue to explore his teacher's entire wet cavern in search for her delicious tongue. Byleth couldn't have imagined that a precious small boy like Ashe could be so dominant, making her feel really horny at this. She tried to fight back with her tongue swirling and dancing with Ashe's, but to no avail she ended up being dominated. Ashe used this opportunity to use his long tongue to go deeper inside Byleth's mouth until he reached her throat causing her create a muffled moan.

Deep down inside Ashe, he wanted to explore more of Byleth so he slowly lowered his hands from Byleth's cheeks all the way to her large beautiful breasts and gave them a tender squeeze making Byleth moan. Ashe took this as a confirmation to play with her milk jugs so he lunges his mouth forwards, sealing his lips around Byleth's right nipple while Ashe suckles like a baby.

"Mmmmh~ Oh Ashe!" Ashe used his right hand to playfully pinch Byleth's now rock hard nipple from her left breast while he nimble on the current one using his teeth. In a few moments he switched to the other breast to give it the same treatment as the other while Byleth tries to hide her moans by holding her mouth shut. "Professor... Please close your eyes and kneel down for me..." Ashe commanded Byleth and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt something big and long in between her chest, Byleth looked down to see Ashe's fully erect penis wanting to be titty-fucked. "Oh... My... God..." Byleth spoke with surprise. "What's wrong Byleth?" Ashe nervously asked. Byleth took a closer look at the child's erection and sniffed it, only to smell a horrible stench. "Gah! It's just that your penis is so ****BIG**** and smelly! I've never seen something so big for someone at your age." Byleth replies. The comment that Byleth said made Ashe blush harder, then he felt a wet and warm sensation coming from his member. What he saw made him gasp as Byleth uses her mounds that moulded with his cock's size while she sucked the tip of his in delight. Byleth was bobbing her head up and down on Ashe's sheer 9 inch dick, inside her mouth she flicked and licked her tongue at his tip and went to wrap her's around his glans with skill.

"Oh gods Professor! I'm cumming! Ahh!" Without a sudden warning, Ashe came and his seed went crashing down inside Byleth's mouth, flooding her entire cavern as plentiful of his cum spilled out from overflowing. Byleth tried to swallow all but it was too much! She had to spit some out to prevent her from drowning on her lover's semen.

Byleth tried to take a breather from the titty-fuck she just gave, but the young one had more energy left in his tank. Ashe carries his Professor bridal style towards her bed and gently threw her without warning while she landed laying on her back. Ashe quickly took control of Byleth's legs and spreads them apart, giving him a goddess view of her tasty pussy.

Byleth didn't have time to react until it was to late when Ashe shoves his entire shaft inside her entrance, stealing her virginity away...

"Be careful Ashe! You're penis is TOO big! It can barely fit inside me... A-Aaah~!" Byleth immediately felt his giant cock ramming her womb as he pummels her insides making her moan with every thrust made by Ashe.

"Gods, Professor! Your so tight around my penis. I could feel every bit of you wanting me more." Ashe groans in pleasure while conquering his teacher's virginity. While he rammed his teacher, Byleth however was having other thoughts on a sudden surprise, like how she could feel Ashe's snake like penis getting even bigger inside her, making her hornier than ever.

"A-A-Ashe! G-go faster!" While he followed her commands, she told him to go even faster. "C'mon baby boy, faster! ****FASTER****! ****HARDER****! ****DEEPER****!" Byleth kept spewing comments with her tongue hanging out, panting like a dog for oxygen as she began to feel dizzy with Ashe slowly sending her to pleasure land.

"Professor! I'm about to reach my limit!" Ashe warned Byleth that he was close but her mind was spinning with drool coming out of her mouth as she wrapped her legs around Ashe's waist, locking his length inside her. Byleth used her remaining energy and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Ashe passionately while he still held her hips, fucking her senselessly. "Professor... Pro-fes-or! ****IM**** ****CUMMING**** ****PROFESSOR****! ****AAAARGH****!" Ashe screams on top of his lungs as he came. Byleth screams Ashe's name in ecstasy while she felt his warm seed flooding her entire womb, with so much pleasure Byleth passed out still hugging the archer.

Ashe laid her back to bed and he accompanied her as they both went to sleep, deep down he knew with that much semen spewing out from her vagina. Ashe knows that Byleth is definitely pregnant...


End file.
